Different
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: Yona has been acting strange and no one knows why. She has gone from being the cute, innocent, naive princess which the palace has come to know and love, to guarded and mysterious. Read as different people react to this new princess Yona. (Time Travel Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Hak narrowed his eyes. She was _hiding_ something.

His princess… his helpless, weak, and naïve princess was hiding something from him. Yona couldn't lie with a straight face even if her life depended on it. Her eyes always gave her away. The purple orbs would shift back and forth, looking for a way to escape from whatever situation she had gotten herself in. But right now, her eyes remained focused on him.

"It's just a scratch; I'm not even sure what happened." She muttered.

She was smiling. But it was fake. It wasn't the dopey, innocent smile she gave when she wanted to get out of trouble. It wasn't one of her beautiful, rare, expressions of joy, unmarred by the hardships of the world. It was guarded and false. If he tilted his head, he might have believed her.

Hak watched as she fidgeted with her sleeves, pulling them over her hands before strategically moving them behind her back.

"Anyway, it's nothing. I'll just be on my way." Yona said airily.

She was hoping he wouldn't notice. That he would just let her walk way. Something was wrong. Yona was clearly disturbed. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fainting spell she had a week back. In the middle of dinner, she had collapsed, nearly making his heart stop. Her breath had become heavy and labored before almost ceasing entirely. Hak gently pulled her from her chair to the floor, his hand to her pulse, unsure what was wrong with her.

For a minute, she had stopped breathing. His world had almost come crashing down.

Then, she had opened her eyes. She screamed, her eyes filling with tears and her shoulders shaking. Hak had to hold her tightly to keep her from harming herself. She seemed possessed. She had been crying names he didn't recognize. He only knew one. His own; she had been screaming for him.

Finally, her eyes seemed to clear. The deep mauve orbs widening as she tilted her head, surveying the room and its occupants. Hak had to physically restrain himself from pulling her close and holding her, having almost lost her, moments before. Then, her eyes closed and she had let herself fall back into his arms. After an official physician arrived and assured everyone nothing was wrong with the princess, Hak and the king had taken the unconscious princess to her room. He laid her down among her cushions. She had never looked more fragile in that moment.

She awoke in the morning.

Ever since then, something had changed in the princess; mentally and physically. Hak could have sworn the short, petite princess had grown a couple inches. And if one looked closely, underneath the layers and layers of fabric she wore, there were toned muscles. These changes had occurred overnight, it seemed. And she was so… fortified. She had closed herself behind fake smiles… like the one she was giving him now… it irked him.

In a spur of the moment, Hak reached for her hands, grasping her right one and pulled it close to his face. His blue eyes focused on the distinct callouses which adorned her fingers. Callouses one only saw on an archer.

"Would you mind telling me why the princess has been playing around with arrows; despite your father's deepest wishes that you stay away from weapons?" Hak drawled.

With strength he didn't know she possessed, Yona ripped her hand out of his hold and hid it within the folds of her skirt, her eyes flashing. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone you big brute." Yona harrumphed before taking short, quick strides away from him.

Hak leaned on his weapon, watching each step she took. She was _hiding_ something.

* * *

"Princess Yona!" Tai Jun exclaimed, running down the halls to embrace the skittish princess.

She had been avoiding him all day, for what reason he didn't know. But he knew he had to woo the beautiful heir to the throne in order to one day rule the kingdom. And he couldn't seduce her without talking to her and showing off his many charms. So he pursued her.

The said princess's eyes widened and she looked for an escape route. However, it was too late.

"My darling!" Tai Jun said, hugging the princess.

He held her too long, taking time to sniff the princess's perfumed hair, his hands wandering to her lower back. She really was quite beautiful…

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he found his face being shoved up against the hallway's walls. He yelped as his arm was twisted behind him. A voice hissed in his ear.

"Kang Tai Jun. You may court me. I have little say in that. But you will be respectful and keep your hands to yourself, less I complain to my father about your compromising behavior. However, I doubt he would be your greatest worry."

The pressure on his arm lifted and Tai Jun turned from the wall, holding his sore arm. He watched as the princess exited the halls, astonished at what had just taken place. When had she become so… strong?

* * *

After hearing about Yona's fainting spell, Soo Won had immediately cancelled all his plans and headed for Hiriyuu Castle. He dispelled the thoughts of guilt which accosted his mind saying, "I worry for her health while planning to kill her father…" and such. She was one of his best friends, despite the circumstances, and hearing that she had almost died, made him want to be by her side as fast as possible.

When he had arrived, he had been greeted by a strange sight. Yona was sitting in the garden.

Just sitting.

Her clothes which she often fussed over were mussed and slightly muddy. The ground was damp, but Yona was sitting in the grass, not at all worried about stains. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was eerily calm. Yona had never been able to sit still. She was a bundle of energy, always desiring to do something, no matter how silly it was. So seeing her absolutely calm in the grass was surprising to say the least.

Might was well join her.

Discarding his sword, Soo Won made his way, plucking a rose off of one of the bushes. He sat in front of her and held the flower to her nose. It twitched in an adorable manner.

"Hak. I'm not in the mood for games."

Soo Won laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not Hak."

Yona's eyes flew open and she let out a small gasp. Soo Won's brow furrowed for a moment. The expressions which flew across Yona's face were far from what he imagined. Horror, surprise, anguish, loss, and grief all fluttered over her eyes before a stony, guarded expression took over. The steeliness in her eyes reminded Soo Won of a cornered spy. Tight lipped, and suspicious, unwilling to say anything less they be incriminated.

"I see." The words were icy.

"Are you alright?" Soo Won asked genuinely.

All at once, it faded; the cold appearance melted away and Yona shook her head, exhaling. "Sorry, I was just startled. Oh! Is this for me? Thank you!"

Yona took the rose and stuck in in her hair. It was lopsided and she giggled. "Does it look nice?"

Soo Won didn't say anything.

The smile she wore was all too familiar. He practiced it every day in the mirror before meeting his friends. But why would Yona need it? What could Yona possible be hiding?

Soo won knew he had to find out.

* * *

That night, Hak couldn't sleep. He was uneasy and had decided to patrol around the castle. He was idly passing by the princess's room when he heard sobbing.

Worried, he silently opened the door and let himself inside. Instead of being nestled in comfortable sheets and soft pillows, she was lying on the floor. A single hard cushion which looked like it came from one of the servant's courters lay alongside an old blanket; her body was sprawled over them. She was shaking, her head tossing and turning. Soft cries escaped her lips.

"Please! No! Jae Ha! Shin Ah! Kija! Zeno! Please! Leave them alone! It's me you want! Take me! TAKE ME!" She screamed before sitting up.

In an instant, Yona reached for something below her bed. Hak gasped as she pulled a bow and several arrows out from beneath it. The noise he had made, alerted her to his presence. At once, she was on her feet, the deadly projectile pointed at him.

Her eyes… they were on fire. A burning purple with flames forming the center; her gaze was terrifying and hauntingly beautiful at the same time.

She loosed the arrow.

Instinct made Hak swing his glaive and slice the projectile in two. In a second, she had loaded another one. But after a moment, her eyes widened. She inhaled sharply before her weapon clattered to the floor. She sank to her knees, clutching her arms.

Hak was by her side in a second.

He hesitated a moment before gently wrapping his arms around her. Yona let herself sink into his embrace, trembling. She cried into his chest, tears wetting the front of his robe, but Hak didn't care. He wanted to know who… who had caused his princess to feel this despair. Who had taken her innocence away? He was going to kill them.

"Princess… Who…?"

Yona stiffened. She pulled away but Hak wouldn't let her escape his grasp. Her head lowered and her hair covered her eyes.

"No one you can reach…" She replied softly.

"Princess-"

"I'm not lying Hak!" She raised her voice, meeting his eyes once more. "I would have killed them already if I had the chance." She spat.

Hak blinked at the unadulterated hatred in her tone. Enough was enough… he was done dancing around the question.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing you would believe…" She whispered, looking away from him again.

"Try me." Hak said firmly.

"Not tonight." She answered. "I can't," her voice broke, "I can't… not tonight. Just… stay with me… please." Her soft orbs looked up and Hak couldn't bring himself to refuse her pleading gaze.

"Fine." He sighed. "But not on the floor please? My back couldn't take it."

She snorted, very unladylike. "Please. You're a big brute who could probably sleep in the wilds without a care."

For a moment, she was quiet before continuing, "It's too soft anyway."

Hak raised an eyebrow.

"… I feel like I'm sinking in the amount of silks and cushions. I don't like it at all."

"So you've been sleeping on the floor?"

"Just shut up and sleep with me!" She declared.

A second passed… they both turned crimson. Hak contemplated hitting his head against the wall until his unpure thoughts left him. It was a viable option.

Yona cleared her throat. "Like you did that one time… when you gave me your hand… after my nightmare. I would really like to hold it once more."

Setting her gently on the old pillow she had placed on the floor, Hak laced his large fingers with her own petite ones. He felt a certain roughness that hadn't been there before but he didn't question it. Yona nestled her cheek against his fingers and Hak took deep breaths. He didn't know why he tortured himself like this.

"You should…" Her eyes fluttered closed. "Get some… rest… as well… brute."

Even breaths were let out as she finally drifted into peaceful sleep. Hak felt fatigue settle over him as well. His own eyes blinked once… then twice… before he let himself go into slumber.

* * *

Zeno smiled as he walked through the market place of the capital. Everyone was so lively and joyful. Most of them had never known true hunger, like that which existed beyond the safe walls. There was no imminent danger that the populace was aware of and smiles adorned everyone's faces. However, Zeno knew something was wrong. The heavens had given him a dreamlike warning. It had been strange receiving a vision after so long. But the oddity didn't matter. Something had happened to King Hiriyuu and Zeno needed to investigate. He began his trek to Hiriyuu castle, intent on finding the reincarnated king.

"Try this fabric! It's only 450 yen!" A nearby seller shoved a tan piece of thick cloth in Zeno's face. The surprised dragon yelped and almost toppled over. However, strong arm caught him before he hit the ground. Zeno looked up and met the bewildered eyes of the green dragon.

"… I really was hoping to avoid any of you…"

Zeno blinked. He smiled widely and opened his arms for a hug.

The green dragon dropped him.

As Zeno hit the dirt, he could help but cry (over-exaggerated) tears of betrayal. "Why would you do this to me brother?"

The green dragon snorted. "I'm not your brother. I'm just here because the stupid dragon's blood within me is making a ruckus."

Zeno pursed his lips in thought, "Well, my blood is fine… but I did receive a vision from heaven. King Hiriyuu is back and he needs our help!" He ended cheerfully.

"I couldn't care less about that stupid king." The green dragon glared at the joyful yellow dragon.

"And if you're here… that means that the others are probably here too! It will be a reunion!"

"Reunion?" The green dragon grimaced.

_"It's been so long…"_ Zeno thought to himself.

"Hey you!" An angry guard shouted at the duo. "Come here thieves!"

Zeno shook his head, confused. "Thieves?"

The green dragon smirked. "Not a thief; a pirate." He then leapt up, passing the houses, leaving the citizens in startled awe. Zeno only had a moment to admire with the crowd before he found himself running from the guard_. "Why me…?"_

* * *

Jae Ha was happy to get away from the obnoxiously happy yellow dragon. His spoils tightly tucked away in his jacket, Jae Ha knew what he was going to do. He would appease the dragon's blood within him by meeting with the so called king, and then… he would leave. It would be simple.

He landed in an alley way, the market bustling far on nearly the other side of the city. The houses here were drearier but Jae ha still observed smiles on the people's faces. This place was untouched, unlike Awa. Loud talking from a pub caught his attention, and Jae Ha found himself drawn inside.

Within the ratty walls, there were several people, all of whom were drinking, gambling, yelling, or all three. It was the kind of place that Jae Ha enjoyed and Captain Gigan wrinkled her nose at but still smiled at the happy antics. It was also a good place to gather information at.

Towards the front and in the center, a man sat smoking. His stringy gray hair fell to his shoulders and he slouched but Jae Ha knew veteran when he saw one. He was about leave when he felt a familiar pull. He looked behind him and to his annoyance stood… the blue dragon.

His face was covered by a weird mask and he wore a white fluffy fur around his head and back. He said nothing. Did nothing. He just stood there. Jae Ha felt a little sweat roll down his neck. What kind of tactic was this? Pressure filled the air around him and Jae Ha took a step back. After one more moment, the green dragon threw his hands in the air and announced,

"Fine! You win!"

* * *

Kija kept to himself, trying not to shiver every time he brushed shoulders with another passerby. The outside world was strange and filled with hideous and evil things, like bugs, bandits, slavers, bugs, corruption, bugs and… He despised bugs. The expensive cloak he wore drew the attention of a few people but because he was in the capital, he didn't stand out too much. The cloak also covered his dragon's hand.

The White dragon didn't exactly know where he was going. All he knew was that a few weeks ago, his blood had felt like it was on fire and a voice was telling him he had to find the new king Hiryuu. Of course he had originally been excited about the prospect of seeing his long awaited king. But there was something wrong. The legend was that the king would come to them. And that the dragons had to stay hidden from the outside world, lest corrupt kings pursue them for the dragon's power.

However, he had shouldered on. Kija had even managed to convince the village elder that he didn't need guards, and he didn't need a wife on his journey to find the king. All he had to do was follow the feeling inside his gut, telling him where he needed to go. Naturally, he had wound up in the Capital. And the further he walked, the closer he got to the palace.

It was right, after all, that the new king Hiryuu was born to the palace. He was destined to bring Kouka back to its former glory. And after traversing the wilderness, braving the natural elements, and killing many bugs, Kija felt his journey drawing to a fitting end.

He also felt…

A blur of yellow crashed into him. Kija stumbled before catching himself. The yellow dragon was not so lucky. The poor guy fell, skidding on the ground as people quickly dodged him. Coughing and sputtering, the yellow dragon stood up and his golden eyes met Kija's blue ones. Recognition entered both of their eyes.

Overcome with emotion and pride, Kija flung himself into the yellow dragon's arms as the slightly disoriented dragon struggled to regain his bearings.

"Brother!" The word seemed to echo all throughout Kouka.

The yellow dragon laughed a little awkwardly and patted Kija's head. Kija was beside himself with joy at the fact that he had reunited with one of his dragon siblings. The feeling only escalated when out of an alley way, two more dragons appeared.

The blue dragon was seemingly dragging the green dragon behind him. Although Kija couldn't interoperate the feelings of the blue dragon due to his mask, the clear annoyance on the green dragon's face spoke volumes. But that didn't matter.

In the midst of the streets, the dragons had reunited.

* * *

Preparations for the princess's sixteenth birthday were well underway. The castle was being cleaned spotless, and decorations were being hung. There was a week until the joyous celebration. The whole kingdom seemed to be excited for it; everyone except one.

Min Soo didn't know what to do with the princess. She wasn't eating and she was barely drinking the tea he brought for her. There was an air of depression, surrounding the princess and no one could bring her out of it. The red headed princess was stubborn in her sadness and she wouldn't tell anyone why.

She was seated on her bed, idly plucking the koto strings. Her hair, untreated and not washed for several days, hung limply around her head. She was wearing the same dress she had worn three days prior. Her mental state seemed to deteriorate the closer her birthday came. It was as if she knew Soo Won's plans. But that was impossible, right?

"Your highness?" Min Soo asked, "You need to eat something."

He gestured to the bowl of steaming chicken porridge on the tray he was holding. He hoped her favorite dish would get her to ingest some of it. However, the princess didn't even look at him.

"You father had the kitchen specially prepare this…"

A string snapped on the delicate instrument. Min-Soo wasn't sure whether it was an accident or a reaction to his words.

"I'm not hungry."

At least he got a few words from the normally silent princess. For the past three or four weeks, her entire behavior had shifted. If one wasn't paying attention, Yona seemed to be fine. Despite the health scare she had endured several weeks ago, she kept up the performance of an innocent, helpless, naïve princess. But Min Soo had known the princess for a while now. He knew she had been acting from day one. And then her appearance started crumbling as her birthday approached.

He felt like a complete outsider.

"You won't be in good health for your birthday celebrations."

"I don't care." Her answer was short, succinct, and callous, like they had been for the past few weeks.

Min Soo sighed as he prepared to play a card from the bottom of the deck. "Soo Won is coming today, don't you want to look your b-"

Three more strings snapped on the instrument, clearly not by accident. Min Soo felt the princess's aura grow dark. Daring to look at her eyes, Min-Soo found himself staring at burning orbs.

"Leave me."

He was scared. Min-Soo was terrified of the princess. He couldn't adequately explain why. He quickly left the room, his heart beating rapidly…

As if he had just avoided death.

* * *

"Yona," King Il entered his daughter's room.

He was tempted to shake his head and sigh at the messy state it was in. The once elegant room was bereft of all its former riches. It was plain. The bed was a mess of sheets and pillows since Yona had relieved most of her servants. The princess herself was a mess.

She was siting her window seat, looking out at the gardens.

Her clothes were torn and her hair was unkept. Her eyes were red and dark circles were underneath them. The make-up table which she had filled with all the latest and most relevant products was dusty and unused.

Il couldn't remember the last time he had seen his child this distraught. He hadn't seen her very much since her accident either. She had been avoiding him for the past three weeks. He hadn't confronted her about it until know. Something was terribly wrong and he was determined to find out what plagued his daughter.

At the sound of his voice, Yona's unique eyes had widened. For a moment, she had looked frightened, but a guarded expression quickly washed away all evidence of her fear.

"Yes father?" She replied dutifully.

Il sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced at the contact. "What's wrong?"

And thus the flood was released.

Tear after tear started pouring from her purple eyes. Her face flushed and she couldn't stop the waterfall. Her shoulders shook violently and she embraced her father, holding onto him as if he would disappear in a single second.

"Father!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't save you! I don't have enough time and… and… nothing is going to change! I can't change anything!"

Il gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "It's alright. You don't have to save me."

"But I do! He's going to kill you and I can't bring myself to kill him… I want to save you, but I can't." She choked.

"You don't have to save me Yona… I know…" Il began.

Yona's tear-filled eyes met her father's solemn ones. "You know?"

"I know… that you have a destiny to fulfill," he stroked her red hair lovingly. "And that for you to do as fate decrees… I have to leave. I know of Soo Won's plans, I always have."

Yona gasped, "You… you… you didn't kill him, did you? Uncle Yu-Hon?"

Il went silent, his mind going over old memories. He paused before replying, "I have done many things in my life Yona. I have done things I should not have and I have not done things I should have. I've made mistakes and I am prepared to atone for them. But you… you are so innocent. I have kept you shielded from all the evils this world has in order for you to live out your purpose… well… I tried." He touched his daughter's calloused hands.

"Father," Yona's lips trembled, "my childhood memories are my most precious. Thank you… thank you for giving me an innocent life."

Il looked into his daughter's eyes before kissing her forehead. "You have suffered so much. I am sorry."

"It wasn't you father," Yona whispered.

"I'm sorry I left you alone," Il felt his throat constrict with emotion.

"You didn't leave me alone," Yona tried to wipe away her tears, "I had Hak… and I found other friends. Great friends who… who became my second family."

"I'm glad."

The two members of the Royal family held each other for a long time. Both of them knowing that their time together was coming to a close. And that alas, a new chapter would begin for the both of them.

* * *

Soo Won was following the princess.

He had to admit, she was very good at sneaking. Ever since that short visit after her accident, he had been keeping tabs on her through servants. He had heard of her mental and emotional decline from Min Soo and had hoped to cheer her up. But when he arrived, she was out of her room again. Smiling, laughing, and even helping some of the servants with the decorations.

But again, he could tell that most of them were faked and forced. So when she tried to sneak out of the castle, Soo Won decided to follow her. At first, he didn't think she would get that far, but once more, he was proven wrong. Somehow, the supposedly weak and innocent princess had manage disguise herself, sneak past guards, and scale over a wall.

Weaving in and out of the streets, Soo Won was surprised at her ability to blend in perfectly with the city outside of the palace gates. She had only been out here once before, so she shouldn't be able to mingle as well as she should.

Her steps began getting quicker. Soo Won was certain she was searching for something or someone. His answer quickly came when the princess , ducked into an alley way, and flung herself into the arms of a yellow-haired stranger. She began crying and holding onto him. Soo Won was just stunned.

He had never seen this person before and he was certain the princess hadn't either. He then observed as three more men appeared. At first, he suspected they might have had malicious intent. But to his surprise, the three other's kneeled in front of Yona. He could hear them speaking but he couldn't make out the words.

He got closer in order to eavesdrop.

Yona came close to the green haired man, "I'm so glad I found you again, my green dragon" She brushed some of his long green hair behind his ear.

"And Seiryuu," She announced turning to the strange masked man. She pressed her forehead into his mask. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"And lastly," She approached a young white haired man. "My loyal white dragon." Tears were pooling in the corner of her eye as she embraced him.

"I'm so happy we've found each other again."

All of them came together in a group hug. Soo Won couldn't help but feel as if he was witnessing something special… even legendary.

"Do you want us to come with you, Hiryuu-sama," the dubbed white dragon asked. "We can help you take the throne."

"It won't be hard for the four dragons to fight against an army, especially on castle grounds." The golden haired boy stated.

"No… we are not going to fight here. We will not cause any needless spilling of blood on Kouka soil." The princess said assuredly. "On the eve of the princess's birthday celebration, wait outside of the west gate of the castle. I will come to you then. There are still a few things which I must do."

Soo Won felt a chill down his spine.

As he watched the so called dragons leave and the princess turn to head back to the castle, he felt anxious. He had so many questions, and he knew only one person could answer them… and he doubted she would.

* * *

Hak was in the training fields, late at night or early in the morning. He was venting his frustrations on a poor target dummy that really hadn't done anything to deserve the torture it was going through. He slashed and hacked at the straw, releasing pent up anger at his inability to do anything for the princess. Lately, her emotions had been all over the place and just when he thought he had gotten somewhere with her, he was right back where he started.

She was hiding something and he didn't know what it was and she wouldn't tell him so he was helpless to do anything. Giving one final thwack against the dummy, Hak leaned on the practice wooden spear he had borrowed from the training facility. A little sweat trickled down his face before a cold night wind blew. His battle honed senses immediately caught the presence of another. He turned his head and caught sight of red hair.

_"Great,"_ he thought, "_The source of my frustration has come to make things even more difficult... I'm going to tease her" _

"If the princess is going to continue to stay up this late, she's going to get wrinkles under her eyes and won't look nice for her birthday celebrations tomorrow." He said without looking at her directly.

He heard her snort, "At this rate, you're going to fall asleep during the banquet if you stay up any longer."

"But unlike the princess, I am trained in the art of not sleeping," He retorted.

"That's why your grandfather has beaten you so many times after catching you sleeping on duty," she drawled before coming beside him.

Turning his head, Hak finally looked at her and was a little stunned. Her face looked… serene, a new kind of peaceful. The innocence was gone, her eyes spoke of pain and suffering, but at the same time, it seemed she had made peace with her lot in life. The mask she had been putting up had vanished now too. It was nice to see her just as she was… but he still had questions.

"I know you have questions," she said as if she had read his mind. "And soon… I will give you the answers… but I need to ask you something."

She took a few steps until she was directly in front of him. Her purple eyes seemed to alight with flame and she stared into his soul.

"I am leaving tomorrow Hak and I'm not coming back for some time. Kouka is dying and they need a leader who won't just sit on a throne in a castle. Come with me… give yourself to me."

He felt the wind get knocked out of his stomach. She was so beautiful. His right hand gripped the wooden practice spear tightly. He was having trouble controlling himself; he always did when it came to her. Kneeling down and keeping his head facing the ground, he responded,

"Of course, my princess,"

She came closer, stooping down to his level. He felt her rough but small hands tilt his chin upwards. Why did she always have to tantalize him so? A small smile spread across her lips.

"My dark dragon."

When her lips met his, he dropped the stupid spear.


	2. Chapter 2

Even now, she was _still_ hiding something.

They were sitting on the grass, her body against his and her intoxicating scent filling his nose. Hak wasn't sure what prompted the princess to kiss him but he was not going to complain. He still wanted an explanation but for now, was satisfied with the peaceful moment. However, it didn't last very long. He heard the princess let out a long sigh.

"I need to disappear Hak." She murmured.

He stayed silent but his mere presence seemed to ease the red haired girl and she continued to speak, "I must… fake my death."

This caused Hak to start a bit. He maneuvered himself to stare into Yona's eyes, in case she was joking. But when he was met with dead seriousness, he exhaled.

"Must everything be so dramatic with you?"

"It's not dramatic. It's what needs to be done. Tomorrow… after my birthday celebrations… assassins will infiltrate the castle."

Hak gripped the poor practice spear.

"On the night of my sixteenth birthday, my father will die… and I shall as well. They came in swiftly, hoping to end the royal family but Soo Won managed to fight off his enemy. But the king and princess, who were not able to defend themselves; they perished." Her voice was so hollow, it momentarily frightened Hak.

"And nothing can be done to prevent this?" Hak felt his heart twist as he thought of King Il.

The king, although he hadn't been terribly close to him, had been a fixed presence in his life. Though some accused him of being cowardly, Hak always thought his majesty's strength had not been in his battle prowess or fighting skills, but in his kindness and compassion.

To answer his question, Yona shook her head. She stood up and brushed a little grass off of her robes. Hak watched her. She was still Yona yet, she was so different now.

"I need to go back to my chambers… as much as I would like to spend the rest of the night here-"

Hak felt his face flush tremendously.

"It would not be appropriate in the castle." She took a few steps and Hak managed to get his butt off the ground.

In a moment of fragile vulnerability, she gazed back at him, her fist clenching her skirt. "You… you'll stay with me to the end… won't you."

Hak didn't know how else to respond but with a firm nod. He would never leave her side, no matter what.

"I know that." She cast her eyes to the ground. "I don't suppose I could ask you to be selfish now? You don't… you don't have to come with me. You could stay here and be safe. Just now I asked you to be mine... but that was so self-centered. I forgot that you won't ever abandon me even if… even if you end up dying." A couple of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

Hak took a step forward to embrace her but she stopped him with her hand.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She took in a few haggard breaths and Hak could only watch as she inwardly battled with herself.

"Princess… You don't have to ask. I'm yours." Inwardly, he felt himself cringe a bit. It was such a stupid and cheesy line really.

She met his stare with watery eyes. "I know."

With those two words left hanging in the air, she began quick strides from the training grounds back to the center of the castle.

* * *

Soo Won had done it.

Finally after all these years, he had avenged his father. As he watched the red liquid leak from the still body on the floor, somehow, the victory felt hollow. Wiping his sword down, he heard Kye Sook enter along with a few guards.

"It is done, then?" His adviser questioned needlessly.

"Of course it is." Soo Won answered.

There was a crack of lightening in the sky. Suddenly, there was a whistle in the air. Soo Won jumped back as an arrow embedded itself into the ground at his feet. The men were instantly on alert.

"Go check the perimeter!" Kye Sook barked at the still stunned soldiers.

Soo Won knelt down. Tied around the arrow was a little package with dark red stains. He gently opened it, not sure what to expect. He dropped it.

There, lying in the pooling blood of the dead king was a tuft of _red _hair.

"Your majesty, what is it?"

Immediately, Soo Won stood up. "Send soldiers to the princess's room. Guard any way in or out of the castle and send for Hak! There are assassins in the palace."

Kye Sook's already pale face drained of what little color it had left. "But- but-"

"Now!" Soo Won was already out the door.

He had to make sure Yona was alright. But a cold feeling was spreading through his chest. He wondered if heaven was mocking him. Once he was close enough to see the princess's room, his heart nearly stopped. The heavy door had been ripped open. The intricately carved wood was torn and shredded in some areas. Soo Won could smell the blood from outside the room.

The interior was worse.

The sheets were slashed and everything was stained crimson. The window was torn off its hinges and a cold wind blew through the room, carrying the smell of iron. Soo Won dropped to his knees. Tentatively, he placed a drop of the blood in his mouth to verify that it was human.

It was.

Soo Won closed his eyes. It must have been a terrible death, full of pain and anguish. He almost prayed that she wasn't alive. If she was, that meant she had been dragged out, broken and bleeding to some unknown, horrible end. But how could this have happened? Especially with Hak around; Soo Won knew that his best friend would have died a thousand times over before letting Yona succumb to such fate.

He got his answer when another lightning strike lit up the room.

The white light glinted off of two things. Soo Won stumbled to the window sill where he found the hairpin he had gifted Yona earlier and Hak's ceremonial wind tribe band. Outside, he saw the makings of a great battle.

He could tell where Hak's glaive had cut into the dirt. He observed the trail of blood which led past the walls which was slowly being washed away by the rain. Soo Won quickly tucked the hairpin and band into his shirt before leaping out of the window, his sword gripped tightly. Every second spent running felt like a second wasted. He ducked out of the castle walls by one of the small entrances. It wasn't long before he found the trail again. Following it, he didn't know what he would find at the end.

The track stopped at what Soo Won could only describe as a grave.

There in the mountain forest, Hak's glaive was standing upright, with its blade nailed into the ground. Thunder rolled and Soo Won saw more red hair at the base of the weapon.

Soo Won took a few shaky steps forward. On the ground was the box in which the hairpin had been kept. His hands vibrated as they opened the container. Inside, there was a piece of parchment with ink writing. As the rain completely decimated the paper and made the ink run, Soo Won committed the message to memory.

_"You spilled the blood of the king so now; we spill the blood of your friends."_

This was supposed to be his victory. After killing King Il, he would have vindicated his conscience. Avenging his father, Soo Won had only imagined this night as being filled with complete relief. Instead, he now found himself living a nightmare.

A memory then flashed in his mind.

_"On the eve of the princess's birthday celebration, wait outside of the west gate of the castle. I will come to you then. There are still a few things which I must do."_

Four men had been waiting for her. Either they had turned on her and decided to kill her, or they were still waiting for her… or… something else. There was no body, so he couldn't be sure that she was dead. All Soo Won knew for certain at the moment was that those four men held the answers… and he would find them.

* * *

The four dragons who had been waiting outside of the castle just like the reincarnated king Hiryuu had told them… sneezed. The rain was still pouring down and the group had huddled under a grove a thick trees which mostly shielded them.

"Zeno is cold," The yellow dragon moaned.

Both Ryukyu and Hakuryuu sighed. Having to endure Zeno's childish nature for the past day had been a bit much for the two older dragons. The blue dragon glanced at Zeno for a moment before shifting a bit so that the yellow dragon could lean into Seiryuu's fluff.

"Aw, Seiryuu is so nice!" Zeno exclaimed, snuggling as far into the fur as physically possible.

"I can't believe that we have to wait outside in the cold… and rain…" Hakuryuu moaned.

"... Is that a bug?" the green dragon grinned.

The white dragon instantly started and began shaking himself violently. Ryukyu just smirked; glad to have some form of entertainment.

There was a rustle of leaves off to the left which caught the dragon's attention. Appearing from the darkness, king Hiryuu was holding up a beast of a man. The man's dark attire blended in perfectly with their surroundings except for a bandage around his arm that was bloody.

Hiryuu was also dressed in a dark cloak. She had a bow in hand and a quiver slung over her shoulder. She was also breathing heavily.

"Zeno!" the red haired king called.

At once, he was at his feet, throwing the other arm of the wounded individual over his shoulder. The other dragons were up too.

"My king, who is this-" The white dragon began.

"No time to explain." She huffed. "We need to get as far away as possible. We are too close to the castle."

Hakuryuu quickly changed places with Hiryuu. He helped the man along a bit before proceeding to throw him over his shoulder.

There was grunt of protest from the dark haired man. "Princess… who are these people?"

"Shut up Hak! I'm not talking to you until you apologize for being an idiot." She growled.

"Just where are we going?" The green dragon inquired.

"The outskirts of Fuuga," Came her short reply.

"The wind tribe capital?"

"It's the closest place right now and I know some people there who can help." She explained.

They began trekking through the rough mountain terrain. Eventually, the storm let up. Every now and then, Hiryuu would muss their trail and Zeno would help. The yellow dragon was surprised at the young king's knowledge and ability. When he found out the Hiryuu was being reborn within the royal line, he had expected a pampered, physically weak individual with a strong heart.

But the person before him was cold and calculative. He saw the signs of love and compassion within her, but they were buried beneath an icy, war torn exterior. Zeno wasn't sure what was going on but he would be here for his king, every step of the way.

"We can stop here," she announced after a couple of hours.

Hakuryuu set down the large man against a tree. His eyes were half closed and he was very pale.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." The red headed king stated.

There was a pained laugh before the man replied, "What I wouldn't give to be killed by you."

She huffed while Hakuryuu took immediate offense. "How dare you speak to the king that way!"

"... I don't see any king. Just an idiot princess and four strangers… who are these people anyway."

The white dragon bristled and opened his mouth to argue when Zeno interrupted. "We are the four dragons!"

"... I totally believe you."

"Wow, thanks mister!" Zeno chirped before getting smacked on the head by the white dragon.

"Can't you see that he is lying? He is suspicious!"

"Hak is a friend." Hiryuu gathered her cloak around herself and rested against a tree. "He's large, mean, and like's bullying people so just ignore him."

"Just a friend?" Hak raised his eyebrow. "To my knowledge, friends don't kiss other friends."

The scandalized looks on Hakuryuu's face made the Ryukyu want to get a snack and watch the whole scene unfold.

"The nerve of you cretin!" The white dragon started to shake Hak but quickly stopped when he noticed the man was in quite a bit of pain.

"Don't touch him!" She rebuked. "The idiot went and bled everywhere."

"Why did he-"

"I don't know, ask him." the princess remarked grumpily.

"I told you, it was to make sure Soo Won believed we were dead." Hak grumbled.

"I still think we could have gotten away using animal blood- or at least, I could have cut myself too!" Hiryuu insisted.

"No way in hell would I let you hurt yourself," Hak narrowed his eyes.

The sentiment was shared by the rest of the dragons who all nodded their heads. If they could help it, not a scratch would come to their king.

"Hiryuu-"

"Yona," the princess gently corrected the white dragon. "Just call me Yona."

"... Yona... what happened?" Hakuryuu asked.

The princess exhaled before beginning her explanation. "I think its best I started from the beginning. First of all… I want to apologize to everyone." Yona knelt down, with her face to the dirt, astonishing them all.

"You don't have to-"

Zeno noticed her shaking shoulders before the rest started to hear her sniffles. No one knew what to do at the moment.

"I'm- I'm sorry that I- that I killed you all." Her voice broke. "Please… please forgive me- because I- I can't forgive myself…"

Zeno knelt down and gently raised Yona's head. Tears leaked out of her crystal purple eyes. For moment, he saw King Hiryuu in her stead. The yellow dragon gently pulled her into an embrace. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

The others were stunned.

Hak wished he could move, but his useless body was completely worn out. He could barely lift a finger thanks to blood loss.

Finally, Yona pulled away. She wiped her eyes before saying, "You always know what to do, don't you Zeno."

"Anything for the miss," Zeno smiled.

The white dragon, after a moment, pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Yona. She accepted it with a watery smile before calming herself.

"I'm sorry it's just," She started. "Seeing you all together again…"

"I don't think I've met you before; I think I would remember a girl so beautiful." The green dragon said smoothly.

Yona laughed. "Of course you would say that Jae Ha."

"So how do you know us?" The green dragon continued.

"... It was only a few years ago… but it feels like centuries. I myself am not even sure what happened," Yona began. "I was in the castle… so young and naive. But on the eve of my sixteenth birthday, everything changed."

Hak listened with rapt attention, finally getting all the answers he wanted. But as Yona continued to speak, Hak found himself with more questions.

"My father was killed and Hak and I left the palace. We went to seek refuge in the Wind tribe but… even then, we couldn't escape. We ended up getting cornered by Fire tribe soldiers and we fell down a long… long… way. But we survived. And we met Ik Soo, a priest and Yun… I then learned of my heritage and the prophecy."

"Princess, what are you talking about?" Hak questioned.

She fiddled with her fingers, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. It was strange for her to be so timid. "I am the reincarnated King Hiryuu of old… or at least, that's what everyone told me. I never really believed them. I never felt special. I just wanted to live. And if using the dragons meant that I would survive, then I would ask for their power… but we became so much more."

Yona gained the courage to face them. "We were family. I loved- I still love you all so dearly. But… but everything went to hell. War raged in Kouka and you stupid, self-sacrificing Dragons kept… kept dying."

Yona started to tear again. "I had to watch… my family taken away from me. Everyone," Her eyes landed on Hak. "And I was alone… until…"

"Until…what?"

"Until I woke up and found myself back in time. It was during that dinner Hak… the one where I passed out."

Hak recalled the event in which everything had changed. He could pin-point the origin of Yona's strange behavior instantly.

"I don't know how but I managed to travel back in time. But even then… I haven't been able to change much. I don't know why the heavens have sent me back but… I can only hope to change our fates. I won't let what happened… happen again." The fire in her eyes said it all.

Zeno nodded. He now understood the strange feeling he had been receiving from the heavens. All of a sudden, Seiryuu moved close to Yona and patted her head.

"We won't let it happen either."

She leaned slightly against his shoulder. "Thank you Seiryuu."

* * *

With Jae Ha, the group was able to get to Ik Soo's residence without the terrible fall. Everyone was as quiet as the blue dragon. They were all still processing her revelation. Yona herself didn't know exactly how to feel. A part of her had misplaced hopes that the dragons would have acted like… _her_ dragons. But these weren't her dragons. They were different. They hadn't experienced the horrors that _her_ dragons had; the experiences that had made them into family.

But she couldn't blame them. She could only hope that one day; they would be as close to her as her dragons used to be. Even if they weren't _her_ dragons, she would still love them and treat them as if they were.

No, the real problem was Hak.

He hadn't spoken a word since she told them her story. It was very uncharacteristic of Hak. Every now and then, she would catch him staring at her but he wouldn't say anything. He had been getting better, but Yona still wanted Yun to look him over before she even let him hold a weapon.

She had protested when he had left his glaive. He had insisted that it would ensure Soo Won's belief that they had perished. Hak loved his glaive and Yona felt like he was giving a part of himself up for her.

It always seemed that no matter how strong she became, no matter what she accomplished, Hak would always be sacrificing _something_ for her. Sometimes she wished she would finally let go of him and send him away. But she was so selfish. She knew that her life would be hard, difficult, filled with danger at every turn. But she had still asked him to follow her.

It had just happened.

She had meant to leave without him. She wanted him to have a chance at a normal life. She wanted him to be free of her. And yet… when presented with the opportunity, she hadn't hesitated to ask him. So here she was, across from the waterfall, listening to the relaxing sounds of the water, wondering what she was going to do.

Her face heated slightly when she thought of her spontaneous decision to kiss him. She clearly hadn't been thinking. She had let her heart take control of her head for one moment and she had managed to screw herself over so badly.

"Princess Yona," Ik Soo found her there.

"Please, just call me Yona. I'm not a princess anymore." She mumbled.

"I know. I saw." The priest sat beside her.

Yona couldn't stop the emotions from bubbling up. "Then—then you know what happened… and how much I failed."

Ik Soo just smiled, with tears streaming down his face, like he always did. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If you saw everything then you would know that I'm the one who wrecked everything. …They all died for a worthless princess who couldn't even accomplish her goal." Yona admitted angrily.

"They died believing in you," Ik Soo corrected. "They believed in you so much, the heavens sent you back. They still believe in you."

Yona looked away, "Well they shouldn't."

There was a brief moment of silence before Yona exhaled. "I don't know what I'm doing Ik-Soo. I had some sort of grand plan to change everything; to do better… and I couldn't even stop my father's death. I was determined that this time, I wouldn't rely on the dragons. I didn't want their deaths on my hands again. But as soon as they showed up… I knew I couldn't go on without them.

Then I promised myself that I wouldn't drag Hak into this mess. And I made the same mistake. I've been trying so hard to let go but… I find myself holding on tighter than ever before. I'm a mess."

"… You're a beautiful mess, Yona," Ik Soo told her earnestly. "I think that's what Hiryuu saw in humanity in the first place. Wandering lost people who in their own way were beautiful. They were not perfect but unique in their own right. It's fine to be a mess."

Yona inhaled shakily. "I want to do better. I want to be better but I have no idea where to start."

"Start with the people who love you. Don't push them away," Ik Soo advised. "King Hiryuu was always at his strongest with the people he loved at his side… in fact, there is someone in the woods who I think would like a few words with you right now."

Ik Soo got up and Yona turned her head. She caught sight of familiar dark hair. Yona steeled herself, ready for whatever would happen next. She watched as Ik Soo placed his hand on Hak's shoulder and said something to quiet for her to hear before leaving. A moment later, it was Hak by her side. There was just something so right about it.

She couldn't comprehend a life without her dark dragon.

"So what did he say to you?" Yona idly inquired.

"I think I'll keep it a secret." Hak replied.

Yona leaned against his side. She missed this. Her greatest regret was never marrying her stupid thunder beast. Her country had always come first and time had slipped away. They never were able to develop a proper relationship. All they had were stolen moments. There always seemed to be something else to worry about, some new threat which got in the way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hak asked, breaking Yona out of her thoughts.

"I was going to leave… without you." She admitted.

She felt his whole body stiffen. "Really? You were just going to leave?"

Yona heard the bitterness in his tone. "Yeah… but… when I saw you that night… my resolve broke." The princess spoke softly. "I just can't leave you, you know?"

Hak laughed mirthlessly. "I know. Just how I never wanted to protect an idiot princess but somehow got roped into doing it anyway."

"Beast," Yona slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Airhead"

"Jerk"

"Ugly"

"Unlovable"

"Whiney"

"Brute"

"Ticklish,"

"Wait Wha- Stop it Hak!"

Yona suddenly found herself being assaulted by the tickle monster known as Hak. Laughing uncontrollably, the princess writhed, trying to push Hak away. What started as an innocent tickle fight quickly turned serious when both of them realized their position.

The princess was pinned beneath Hak and he was staring very hard into her eyes. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

"What were we?" Hak asked breathlessly, his face only a few inches from Yona's.

"I never knew," Yona whispered.

"Did you know… did you know how much I loved you?" their noses were almost touching.

"I knew,"

Yona closed the distance, kissing Hak again.

* * *

**A.N.**

**So I originally wasn't going to write any more of Different. But due to popular demand and some inspiration, I ended up continuing it a bit farther and have reached "the end" so to speak. **

**I'm not particularly proud of some moments in this chapter, some scenes and dialogue feel a bit forced and the logic is very... "because the plot said so" but I did enjoy it and I hope the rest of you avid followers of Different like it as well. **

**I do have one more short scene which I will post as a "third" chapter which is more of a "what if" chapter. So you guys can look forward to that. **

**Stay safe and remember, **

**"God made you special and he loves you very much" -VeggieTales**

**-BEBS**


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Version: In which Yona and Hak didn't meet in the training fields… or me just wanting to write some bad*ss Yona.

* * *

Soo Won took in a deep breath as he prepared to confront his father's killer. He gripped his sword before pushing back the large door. Lightning cracked, highlighting everything in the room for a brief second. Glancing around, Soo Won looked for the king.

"Father drank poison…" a familiar voice sounded from the far corner of the room.

Soo Won's eyes widened as a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. Not a second later, the hood was removed and Soo Won found himself facing Yona… but it wasn't Yona; not as he knew her.

A bow was slung over her shoulder and a sword was at her waist. Her purple eyes were hard, and cold. There seemed to be not an ounce of emotion left within them. She glared icily at Soo Won.

"He didn't want his death to be on your hands so he drank hemlock before lying down in his bed…" Yona spoke, turning her gaze to the king's bed.

Soo Won's hold on his sword grew tighter. "So he was a coward."

In a flash, Yona was in front of him. Soo Won only had a second to raise his sword as a thin blade collided with his own. The strength behind the blow was immense and for a second, Soo won forgot that his advisory was his dear childhood friend.

"My father was not a coward!" She spat before intercepting another swing.

The fight barely lasted a minute, but it was one of the most intense duals Soo Won had ever been in. He noticed a familiar style and fluidity of movement. Surely, Hak must have taught Yona. But then there were certain aspects of her pattern that were different. Her movements relied more on speed and pinpointed accuracy. However, there was a wild ferocity that Soo Won hadn't seen in anyone before, much less the sweet, mild tempered princess he had grown up with.

Finally, Yona used a combo that Soo Won wasn't familiar with and his sword went clattering out of his hand. For a brief second, Soo Won swore he saw miniature suns burning in Yona's eyes as her blade descended.

But then she stopped.

The point of the sword wasn't even an inch from his face. The unadulterated pain and hatred seemed to disappear and mortification and sorrow replaced it. She took a step back before losing her footing as her sword too, hit the ground. Not a second later, Kye Sook and other soldiers appeared.

"Your majesty, is it done?" his advisor questioned before noticing the princess on the floor. "Did princess Yona see it?"

He didn't get an answer. Soo Won's focus was completely on Yona who was shaking on the floor. A part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her as he had always done in the past.

Yet the past was in the past and there would be no going back.

"Of course it is done!" Yona growled, slowly but surely rising to her feet with blade in hand.

The soldiers took steps forward but stopped when Yona gave a piercing glare. It was as if her gaze would have stopped their hearts if she turned up the intensity even further. And yet again, she back down.

"It is done… "The grief was palpable. "My father is dead and Soo Won shall be king."

Soo Won picked himself up off the floor, his eyes still fixed on Yona.

"I wash my hands of the throne." Yona declared. "I don't want it. Kouka doesn't need a king or queen who just sits on a chair and does nothing for its people."

"But surely you know we can't let you live," Kye Sook announced. "Not after what you have seen."

Yona lifted her sword and stared at the advisor. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "The king committed suicide. I didn't see Soo Won do anything. Therefore, you don't have to silence me. Consider yourself lucky. Otherwise, I would have to kill you."

There was no doubt that the red haired princess meant every word she said.

As she sheathed her sword, she walked past the stunned occupants of the room. She was outside of the door before saying, "I'm leaving the palace. No one is to follow me. No one is to come after me. I absolve myself of the royal lineage. There are documents with the king's seal in that desk," she pointed to one of the ornamented dressers in the room, "declaring Soo Won as king.

Princess Yona is dead." Yona finished before disappearing into the night.

To say Soo Won was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the ways this night could have ended, this was not one of them. He was confused and… he would even say hurt.

Of course, he knew he had no right to be upset. In fact, if Yona wasn't lying about the documents, then this night had gone… perfectly in a sense.

But the victory felt hollow.

* * *

After she had successfully ripped her room to shreds, Yona hissed as her dagger cut into her arm. She let ruby red blood leak onto her pillows and sheets, before leading the trail to the window. She didn't trust Soo Won to keep quiet and thought it better to fake her death. She had told her maid to check on her in the middle of the night so word would get out about her demise before anything else.

Knowing Kye Sook, he would push the narrative that princess Yona had been killed and King Il had committed suicide after hearing the news.

Hastily, she bandaged the wound before launching herself, Jae Ha style out of the room. She hit the slick wet grass and rolled. Thunder rolled.

Moving quietly with her hand on her sword, ready to attack at a moment's notice, the red headed princess climbed over the wall. For a brief second, she stopped on the roof. She glanced back.

Hak would be sleeping. Or drinking… Yona gave it a fifty-fifty. She could turn back right now. She could go and wake him and ask him to come with her. Yona knew he wouldn't refuse.

She felt her throat constrict.

No, she couldn't ask him. She couldn't ask him to sacrifice everything for her sake. Not again; not knowing exactly what it could cost him. By leaving him, Hak would be safe and that was all Yona could hope for.

As she jumped from the wall's roof to the nearest tree, scratching and straining her arms to grip tightly to a branch, her heart hurt the most. Even now, she couldn't imagine a journey without her beloved dark dragon. But for his sake, she would have to.

Slowly, she climbed down and her feet touched the ground. Closing her eyes, Yona could feel the warm presence of the dragons further into the woods. For the last time, the princess looked behind her.

Only for another dark shape to hurl itself over the wall.

Yona's eyes widened as a familiar figure landed just a few feet away from her. The crouching body straightened and even in the darkness, Yona saw beautiful blue eyes. A scant second passed before Yona found herself wrapped tightly in Hak's arms.

"Princess," His voice broke.

Yona began to shake. "You… you idiot!" she cried.

She wanted nothing more than to beat her fists against him, but her arms were pinned to her side. "You were supposed to be napping! You shouldn't have come! Now I won't… I won't be able to let you go."

"You could never let me go," He said in a low voice. "I'm holding onto you too tightly."

Yona didn't know if the water running down her face was rain droplets or tears. But judging by the runniness of her nose and constricting throat, she knew she was crying.

"Please," She pleaded. "Please let me go Hak. I can't… I won't…"

He pulled away, still holding onto her quaking shoulders. "Princess… no… Yona," He began. "I don't—I don't know what is going on. I don't know what you have endured." His azure eyes bore into her watery mauve ones. "But if there is one thing… one thing that I know… it's that I need you."

Yona tried in vain to wipe the tears and rain from her face. She hiccupped.

She hated how weak he made her. Yona could pretend she was strong in front of almost everyone, yet when it came to Hak… she could never hide her true feelings. He always made her feel like she was still that weak, naïve princess who the older Yona had grown to despise. Hak always pushed her to become stronger because one day, she wanted to stand beside him on equal footing.

Yet he always seemed out of her reach. So she always-

"Need—need you too," she sniffled.

Hak rested his head against hers, "Of course princess."

The sound of pouring rain seemed to melt away. All she was aware of was Hak's presence and closeness. She couldn't believe she had been so close to leaving him behind. A part of her realized that she would never be able to survive without him. She had crippling dependency issues. But at the moment, all that mattered was that Yona decided then and there, that she would stop holding back.

"Prin-"

Yona kissed him, effectively silencing him. His lips were warm and wet from the rain. It reminded her of different times in the past.

However, the present was what she wanted to focus on.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
